


Summer Days

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88
Summary: George and Harold are now in Highschool together.





	1. Summer Heat!

“Geoooorge!” Harold whined, flopping himself over his best friend's shoulders dramatically.

 

“What?!” George asked, shrugging the blonde off his shoulders as he wrote.

 

“It's too hot for this today!” Harold groaned as he laid flat on the floor of their tree house.

 

“Yeah,it is pretty hot today.” George commented thoughtfully as he stopped writing and laid his pencil down, wiping sweat off his forehead. “What do ya wanna do then?” he asked turning to look at Harold.

 

“I don't know, I can't think when it's this hot!” Harold complained, placing an arm over his eyes.

 

George laughed and rolled his eyes amused by his friends over dramatic behaviour.

 

“Ok, ok, how about...uh…” George said glancing around the room. “...we go to the new water park that opened up downtown?” he suggested noticing the flyer on the ground.

 

“Isn't that the one with the dolphins?” Harold asked moving his arm away from his face and gave a intrigued look.

 

“Yeah, and even more important is that it has a few water rides that we can cool off in.” George mumbled reading over the flyer in his hand and glancing at Harold still laying on the ground.

 

“I dunno…” Harold said trailing off quietly.

 

“I can drive us, all you gotta do is go pack us some lunches, towels and our swimtrunks.” George said walking over. “Wanna go?” he asked leaning over and offering the blonde a hand up.

 

“Ok,sounds fun.” Harold said taking his hand with a smile and letting George pull him to his feet with a tug.

 

“Great! Meet me by the car when you finish packing.” George said as he got ready to climb down his side of the treehouse.

 

“K, see you in a few!” Harold shouted already halfway down his side.

 

To Be Continued...


	2. On The Road!

The two teens were finally on the road. Unfortunately for the two, they were both stuck in traffic, which led to the following:

The beginning notes of We Can’t Stop started playing as they sat waiting for the traffic jam to clear up.Harold wrinkled his nose at the song.

“Turn it” George groaned. “This one’s terrible”

Harold turned the dial a few times catching the endings of Photograph by Def Leppard and Happy by Pharrell Williams, before finally landing on the very beginning of Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.

“Oh, I love this song.” George said drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat.

“I'm gonna turn it up, ok?” Harold asked leaning over cranking up the volume.

As the drum roll intro came to an end George glanced over at Harold with a smirk and the blonde smirked back. 

"I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind." George sang

Harold cleared his throat then began to sing along as well. “I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time!” “I-”

But his singing was interrupted by a short coughing fit.

“Geez, you ok Harold?” asked George.

“Yeah, my throats just a bit dry.” Harold answered.

“I got some water in the back seat, you go grab it and- oh look at that, the traffic just cleared up. Perfect” said George.

“Oh sweet. Do you think we’ll find a shady spot?” Harold asked.

“We probably will, Harold” replied George. “We always do.”


	3. A Unexpected Surprise!

A couple of mins later George was waiting on one of the parks many shaded benches near the changing rooms playing Pokemon GO on his phone. 

“Im ready!” Harold shouted exiting his changing room.

“Nice” George commented before glancing up.

To George, Harold looked amazing. His shirt was unbuttoned. The sun shone down on the blonde as tied his hair up carefully.

What he didn’t realize was that he was blushing ever so slightly,with his mouth agape and dropped his phone.

“Careful.” Harold said picked George’s phone and handing it to him. “You ready?”

“Yeah, I’ve been more than ready” nodded George as he grabbed his phone. He considered himself lucky that not a crack was on the screen.

“Ok then where to first?” Harold asked taking George’s empty hand and pulling him up off the bench with a smile.

“The area with the dolphins” replied George without hesitating. “It’s perfect for you.”

“Ok sounds awesome!” Harold said.

“The map says Dolphin Cove is this way.” George said pointing out a path to their right.

“Let’s go!” Harold shouted tugging George down the pathway by the hand excitedly.

“Whoa! Harold calm down I dont think the dolphins are going anywhere!” George said with a laugh.

“I know.” Harold replied.

“How’re you this excited to just see some big fish.” George asked amusedly.

“They’re not ‘big fish’ they’re mammals.” Harold corrected with proud grin. 

“Dolphin’s are actually members of the mammalian family.”

“You just told me that, Harold.” George said.

“Um, that wasn't me.” Harold replied


End file.
